Gohan's Rage Versus Rini's Love
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Gohan had made it to his Super Saiyan 2 form but his anger was too much for him and he destroys all of his friends. Only one girl can save him from himself, will her love stop his rage. Teen GohanXSmall Lady Serenity *ONESHOT*


**_Gohans Rage Versus Rinis Love_**

I wanted to do a oneshot fic so here it is my first, hope you enjoy it and I know there's out of character stuff in here but just read & review.

by the way this is the first time I've ever used Usagi and Chibiusa's english name, thats right Serena and Rini, so no Japanese stuff.

**Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gohan looked helplessly as he saw his friends being mercilessly beaten. He could only watch as his father plus the rest of the Z fighters except for Vegeta and Trunks were losing the battle against the Cell Jrs. Gohans anger began to rise but he was still nowhere near the power he needed to help save his friends.

Cell smiled: "Yes just alittle more, then I can see this power." "Now kill them now!!!" upon hearing Cells command the miniature versions of himself started fighting even more viciously; one broke Yamchas arm, the others were beating Krillin,Tien,Piccolo to a pulp, Goku was grabbed by the neck then repeatedly punched, and Trunks and Vegeta were losing their energies each time they tried to fight the Cell Jrs.

Gohan felt the rage grow but he could not harness it, He wanted to help but couldn't he was so mad but he couldn't; he just wasn't angry enough.

Out of nowhere a head of some sort that belonged to a destroyed android came flying until it landed next to where Gohan and Cell were, it was Android 16 and despite having his body blown to pieces at the hands of Cell he was still alive and with the help of Hercule he was able to make it to his destination and that was to speak with the young super saiyan Gohan.

Android 16: "Gohan"

Gohan heard a strange voice and turned around and saw the android: "What! was that you?"

Android 16: "Gohan you don't have to hold back, Cell is an evil monster who would like nothing more than to kill all life here on Earth, it is up to you to stop him, please let all of your anger out as your power rises. With that power Cell will be destroyed, you truly are more powerful than he is.

Cell had heard just about enough and decided to finish the job. He flew towards their direction then stomped on Android 16's head, killing the last of him, because he wasn't human at all the dragonballs won't bring him back.

Gohan gasped at what Cell just did.

Cell smeared his foot at the remains of the peaceful android: "You piece of junk should learn to shut up, I'll do everything my way."

Gohan couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't contain his anger he needed to unleash it, unleash all of it, he must not hold back even an ounce just let it go.

Gohan yelled out all that he could, his muscles began growing while his hair pressed up more spikey than ever before, his golden-yellow aura burst out with lightening, Gohans Rage caused the Earth to shake.

**Dendes Lookout**

Everybody in the lookout could feel Gohans energy rise.

Serena: "What amazing power."

Rini: "All that is from Gohan?"

Dende: "Yes, his power has increased greatly, he is stronger than anyone we've ever fought before even Goku and Cell."

Rini happily: "So he'll win."

Dende: "Yes but Gohan......while his power is high I still fear for him."

Mina: "Why's that, you just said that he's stronger than Cell"

Dende: "He is stronger but it's his own power I'm afraid of, he doesn't seem to have any control he might've taken too much."

Everyone gasped

Rini: "Oh no Gohan!!!"

**Cell Games**

Cell trembled in fear as he saw the young half-saiyan child become stronger, however he hadn't realized it but Gohan actually powered up to a level that even surpassed the Super Saiyan form, he was an Ascended Super Saiyan, the second level of Super Saiyan.

Cell switched his attitude to a smile on his face, now that he sees Gohans power unleashed he wanted to test it.

Cell pointing to Gohan: "Cell Jrs.! Forget them, kill this kid here!"

The blue mini Cells abandoned fighting the Z-fighters and focused on Gohan which they surrounded him. Gohan had showed no fear nor did he even move when the Cell Jrs. came, he seemed ready to take them head on.

Gohan in a serious tone: "Your all too weak, just a bunch of bugs you are."

Gohans speech made the Cell Jrs. angry and they all threw large ki blast at him, blowing the ground that surrounded him, but when the smoke cleared Gohan was still in the same place without even a minor scratch. The miniature Cells then trembled with fear.

Gohan in a deep voice: "See what I mean, Your just bugs" He teleported all around them delivering punches and kicks and within a few seconds the Cell Jrs. were nothing but pieces of body parts, colored blood was everywhere.

Cell moved back after watching the Cell Jrs. get massacred in such little time, it was then he knew Gohans true power and that he was stronger than him.

Gohan turning to Cell: "Going Somewhere." he placed his hand forward and shot a large powerful ki blast that consumed Cells entire body.

Cell: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Cell screamed as his entire body was reduced to nothing, Cell was destroyed.

The Z-fighters cheered over Gohans victory and flew down to him.

Krillin: "Hey Gohan that was awesome, you beat Cell."

Yamcha: "Yeah you're the man."

Goku: "Great Job Son."

But all that happened to Gohan was no response, he just stood there.

Krillin: "Gohan?"

Krillin went over and placed his hand on his shoulder only to feel him shaking.

Gohan Growling: "GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG!!!!!"

Krillin worried: "Hey Gohan what's wrong?"

Gohan turned to them with a vicious look on his face: "I'm not satisfied."

everybody: "What!?"

Yamcha scared: "Hey Gohan are you okay?"

Gohan in a deep voice: "No I'm not okay, I need more suffering."

everybody:"WHAAATT!!!"

Krillin: "Gohan What are you talking about?!"

Gohan put his hand forward and shot a blast directly at Krillin giving him a trip to the Other World.

All the Z-fighters could do was gasp at what Gohan just did.

Goku trembled in fear: "G...Gohan, How could you."

Gohan: "I am not feeling better yet, I need to SEE MORE SUFFERING!!"

Gohan let out a huge explosion that was big enough to kill everyone of the Z-fighters, one by one they all fell to the explosion with Piccolo being the last.

Piccolo: "GGG.......Gohan WHYYYY!!!!" Those were the last words he said before dying in the attack.

the smoke cleared and Gohan was the only Z-fighter alive there. Gohan had killed his father, his friends, and even Piccolo those whom he'd love were all gone. This did not stop his desire though.

Gohan growling: "GGRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!!!! I'm still not feeling any better, I need to kill more." with that he flew up to the nearby city, where he would continue his destruction.

**Dendes lookout**

The sailors all gasped at what happened

Dende: "Gohan NO!!"

Rini shaking: "How how could he?! How could he do this to his own friends and family?!!" Her face dripped down in tears as she started crying. Gohan and her were very deep friends for years, after a while even for young kids they expressed their love for eachother. The last time she saw the real him was before he left for the Cell Games.

Dende: "His rage took him over, he used far too much power and now he'll never stop until his anger has finally stopped and he hasn't gained any control. But the problem is that form he is in took all of his rage and now it looks like he is slowly going to destroy this planet and the people in it whether they are his friends or not."

The sailors: "Oh NO!!"

Mina: "that kid is like taking his anger out on a pillow which is the Earth.

Ray: "We have to stop him now."

Serena: "Right, Lets go!"

Rini: "No"

everybody: "What!!??"

Serena: "Rini what are you saying? I'm sorry you still love him but we have to deal with it or too many innocent people will get killed."

Rinis tears still started falling: "I know." She all of a sudden appeared in her princess gown and with the light of the Silver Crystal infront of her. "I have to do this alone, only my love can stop him and purify his angered heart."

Ray: "No Rini dont!"

Rini crying: "I'm sorry but I love him." With a flash of light, she dissapeared from them, onto where Gohan was.

Serena with tears: "Rini NOO!!"

Amy: "Wait Serena she has the Silver Crytal, with it she could stop Gohan by herself."

Serena: "We have to get there just incase she's in trouble, Come on!" she commanded the Sailors and then they followed.

**The City**

Gohan continued raining down endless amounts of Ki blasts killing thousands of people and destroying the structures, turning it into a deserted wasteland. Many of the people at the city have managed to escape but more of the population had been killed leaving less survivors.

Gohan: "I shouldn't let them leave." but before he could continue his rampage, he saw a light in the destroyed remains of the city block and he decided to follow it. He came down right infront of it and saw the one person he knew just as much as the Z-Fighters, infact they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Gohan knew:"Rini."

Rini:"Gohan, please stop this, that's enough you need try and control yourself I can help you."

Gohan smiled and laughed: "I don't need your help, all I need is to destroy a more amusing opponent."

Rini gasped "What!"

Gohan: "That's the Silver Crystal and it has enough power to destroy me, are you going to use it on me? Well?!"

Rini: "Gohan, do you not understand what you are saying!?" This isn't like you, you're not the same innocent little boy I once knew."

Gohan smiled: "Of course not. that boy was so weak, he couldn't even give Cell a good fight. But enough about me are you going to use your Silver Crystal to destroy me to stop my destruction?" "That's the power I want not a bunch of weakling, so if you're strong then you should use it, if not then you're nothing to me."

Rini cried some more: "Gohan, please come back to me, please that's all I want, I was hoping after the Cell games and we got older we could get married and have a family Isn't that what you want."

She showed him her hand revealing a finely made diamond ring.

Rini sobbing: "Remember you gave that to me the day before you went off to the Cell Games."

Gohan stared at it then looked back at her: "Love is for the weak."

Rini placed her hands back on the Silver crystal: "Then I won't use it." She used the Silver Crystals own power against it then destroyed it as it burst into the air, sprinkling the last of it's beauty. Rini's tears fell on her hands where the Silver Crystal once was and onto her finger in which the ring was on.

Gohan: "Just as I thought, you're too weak." he cupped his hands together and gathered so much energy. he was going to prepare a Kamehameha wave that was powerful enough to destroy the entire planet.

Rini crying: "So this was you're choice." the ring on her finger began slipping off because of the tears she had from Gohan dripped all over it until it fell to the ground.

Gohan: "KAMEHAME HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" he fire a large bluish-white blast at her covering her up with both smoke and energy, the blast was so large that the entire city was blown away to the point where there was no more remains.

Gohan looked around and saw no sign of her, he figured that he had blown her body to oblivian, after all there had been nobody who survived his blast as of yet, however when the smoke cleared Rini was still alive, her gown was heavily burned and the clothing was ripped to shreads while she was scarred deeply all over her body. She slowly limped forward to Gohan, she tried her hardest to stay up. She reached out her hand towards Gohan.

Rini weakly: "G...GG..G.....Gohan." she could no longer keep herself up and fell to the ground.

Gohan hadn't found any sympathy until the last few seconds he finally realized what he did.

Gohan: "Rini, Oh no!" he rushed over to her side and put his arms around her and held her to face him.

Rini: "Gohan."

Gohan formed tears:"Rini no, I'm sorry I'm so Sorry please hold on!"

Rini smiled with tears in her eyes: "Gohan, you've finally came back."

_"I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight"_

_"And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain"_

Gohan crying: "Rini please stay alive please, you have to hang in there you'll be alright you're strong."

Rini: "I'm sorry Gohan, I can't I feel so much overwhelming pain I can't take it anymore, I'm dying."

Gohan: "Rini please, you can make it then we will get married and share our lives together you can do it."

Rini's tears fell down more as she placed her hand across his face.

Rini: "Gohan I love you with all my heart and I always will but in this time you'll have to let me go, all I wanted was to see you come back and let go of your anger and love again, now that has already happened."

Gohan crying loudly: "No......NOOOO!!!!"

_"Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again"_

_"So I try to hold  
On to a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't"_

Rini crying: "Gohan."

Gohan sobbing:" Yes"

Rini: "Before I go may I have one kiss."

Gohan slowly leaned forward and placed his lips on hers while her hand was still on the side of his face. Both of them had a long embrace and didn't pull away but some seconds during their kiss Rinis hand slipped down from him and fell to the ground giving him the sign that she was no longer alive. Rini was gone.

Gohan looked down at her dead body then shed so many tears he couldn't control himself.

Gohan screamed:"RIIIIINIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

He lost his father, his best friends, and now the one he had loved and she loved him and was willing to stop his rage from taking over and returning him to the innocent young boy he originally once was, but her sacrafice only did half of what she intended.

Gohan continued crying uncontrollably then flew up into the sky and then into space where he left Earth for good. He flew though the entire galaxy searching for a place where he'll never hurt anyone anymore.

The sailor scouts found Rinis dead body half an hour later after Gohan left. The girls were all saddened at the loss of their fallen child, out of all of them Serena was devastated the most for she had lost her daughter the future Small Lady Serenity was no more.

Rini was given a funeral and a proper burial as the scouts mourned over her death.

As for Gohan, After so many years no one ever saw him again, so nobody knew what happened to him they assumed he died but deep in space he very much is alive, he exiled himself in an isolated planet, since that day he had never reverted back to his original self, he stayed and trained in his ascended super saiyan form for he wished never to go back to the innocent young Gohan, it can be assumed he forgot everything from his past and lived out his life alone.

"_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?"_

_**Simple Plan, (How Could this Happen to me)**_

**_The End_**

This story is just for dramatic feel not hating on gohan or chibiusa, I just wanted to try something different to catch the emotion, no flaming


End file.
